The Fairly OddParents episode list
The following is an episode list for the Nickelodeon animated television series The Fairly OddParents. The series is based on a series of Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, beginning with the short The Fairly OddParents!. Since 1998, Nickelodeon aired a total of 84 Fairly OddParents productions, including ten Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, 67 television episodes, and seven television movies. Season Pilot: 1998-2001 The Fairly OddParents (season pilot) Nine of these Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts were aired as three episodes in the first season of The Fairly OddParents, but Nickelodeon has stopped airing these. "The Fairly OddParents!" and "Where's the Wand?" appeared on the School's Out: The Musical DVD. "Too Many Timmys," "The Fairy Flu," and "The Temp" appeared on the The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide DVD. "Party of Three" and "The Zappys" appeared on The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators DVD. "Scout's Honor," "The Really Bad Day," and "Super Humor" appeared on the Fairy Idol DVD. Note: They showed these shorts from 1998 to 2004 on Nickelodeon. Season 1: 2001 The first season aired on March 30, 2001 with the episodes, "The Big Problem/Power Mad". The season ended on December 12, 2001 with the special, "Christmas Every Day". Season 2: 2002-2003 *'Boys in the Band/Hex Games' (March 6, 2002): Timmy holds famous singer Chip Skylark hostage after he ruins his birthday; Timmy and Vicky compete against each other in skateboarding to see who rules the skate park. *'Boy Toy/Inspection Detection' (March 8, 2002): Cosmo and Wanda are held hostage by Tootie after Timmy wishes himself toy-sized; While Cosmo and Wanda get their fairy inspection, Timmy must prove Francis is a shoplifter. *'Action Packed/Smarty Pants' (March 22, 2002): Timmy wishes for an action-packed life, but super villain Jorgen gets in the way of fun...; Timmy wishes he was the smartest kid in the world. *'Super Bike/A Mile In My Shoes' (May 10, 2002): Timmy wishes for an awesome bike instead of his old one; To see how it is to be a fairy, Timmy switches lives with Wanda and Cosmo! *'Timvisible/That Ol' Black Magic' (April 26, 2002): A wish to be invisible seems fun to Timmy; The Anti-Fairies cause trouble on Friday the 13th! *'Foul Balled/The Boy Who Would Be Queen' (June 7, 2002): Timmy wishes Chester could be an extraordinary baseball player; Timmy wishes to be a girl so he can find out what Trixie Tang wants for her birthday. *'Totally Spaced Out/The Switch Glitch' (July 12, 2002): Mark Chang returns and gets Vicky back, causing Timmy to challenge him to a duel for her; After being humiliated by Vicky, Timmy wishes for him to be the babysitter, and torments her, causing Cosmo and Wanda to become her godparents! *'Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad/Knighty Knight' (September 6, 2002): Timmy's parents become Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad!; Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda travel back to the Middle Ages, meeting Merlin, Arthur, and a huge dragon! *'Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary/Nectar of The Odds' (September 13, 2002) Timmy discovers that a rich boy named Remy Buxaplenty has a fairy godparent too!; To see Crash Nebula on Ice, Timmy opens up a lemonade stand with Cosmo's socks as his secret lemonade ingredient! *'Hail to the Chief/Twistory' (September 27, 2002): Timmy becomes class president in order to win over Trixie, but all is not well; Timmy wishes the American leaders into his house to finish his homework. *'Fool's Day Out/Deja Vu' (October 11, 2002): Tired of being pranked by everyone, Timmy summons the April Fool, the ultimate prankster; Tired of always being late, Timmy wishes for a watch that allows him to run back time, but Vicky gets a hold of it. *'Scary Godparents' (October 29, 2002): On Halloween night, Timmy wishes everyone's costume was real and scary. *'Information Stupor Highway' (January 20, 2003): Timmy dives to the Internet to retrieve a love letter. Season 3: 2002-2003 The Fairly OddParents (season 3) Season 4: 2003-2004 The Fairly OddParents (season 4) Season 5: 2004-2006 The Fairly OddParents (season 5) Season 6: 2008-2009 The Fairly OddParents (season 6) Season 7: 2009-2011 The Fairly OddParents (season 7) Season 8 2011-TBA The Fairly OddParents (season 8) An eighth season has been ordered by Nickelodeon and is being produced. There has been no further information on when it will premier, how many episodes are being produced, and whether or not it will be the final season of The Fairly OddParents. *